


You Are My Sight~

by Scarlet_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blind Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka has a secret, Hisoka's mother is the mvp, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: There was a big secret Hisoka never told you because he felt you would treat him differently. That is until one day a fight caused him to stumble, this is when Hisoka revealed his secret to you. However, bad, and good memories also came with it
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	You Are My Sight~

Hisoka was fighting the next fighter with ease smiling as always and will make sure he makes a show out of everything and anything that comes his way. Hisoka was a man of many talents.

This will be his ability to draw people close without them going towards him willingly, but his ability Bungee Gum which he loves to explain the properties of it can make mostly everything possible in his favor.

Then there was his texture surprise he showed you it one day when he used it to cover his wounds or to your surprise his light freckles on his face mainly where he paints his star and teardrop and the bridge of his nose. It was cute.

How do you know the man? Well, it is because you both loved to fight. You were the only person Hisoka let live because you gave him a decent fight and on rare occasions Hisoka thought he would lose. And you maybe had a big crush on him.

You made it very clear that given the opportunity you both would end up killing each other. And was that such a bad thing~. Right now, you were watching by the entry as Hisoka's dodges the next wave of attacks with ease and you smirk.

However, there was one thing you did not know about Hisoka and he never told you either you would soon find out his secret.

Hisoka lands a full powered fist to the fighter’s face sending the guys to the floor and the man was now close to losing. Hisoka purposely let the man gain a three-point lead before swiftly gaining the lead again and close to winning.

Until the man grumbles and stood up doing before reciting a move that you did not care for, but the beam of bright light was sent towards Hisoka. In your opinion sure it would have made you avoid the attack but why did not Hisoka move and why did he cover his eyes.

As the matter of fact, he looked as if he was in pain from it. Your eyes narrowed watching this and saw the man land a solid punch to his face sending him across and landing on the floor the ref called out a clean hit and critical hit earning that stupid fighter a total of six points.

Hisoka stood his amber eyes seem to darken in annoyance before he used his Bungee Gum to draw the man closer stretching his arms back and when the guy was close enough Hisoka punched his in the face sending him in the air before he jumps high into the air and threw a handful of nen induced cards at him killing him in an instant.

Everyone cheers Hisoka's name as he walked away as the announcer stated he won and how many battles he needed to be the next floor master.

When he was close to you, he looks down at you smiling smug. "You enjoyed the show Doll" he pets your head, and you growl playfully and shove his hand away punching his arm lightly. "Shut up it was dramatic as always but Hisoka.?"

"Hmm?" He asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Um why did you look as if you were in pain when that guy did that stupid beam of light move to you? You could have easily dodge it." You stated frowning a bit.

Hisoka sighs closing his eyes tiredly he really did not want to say anything to her not to mention what would she think if she found out....

~~~~~~

"Hisoka come get your dinner" a woman called softly as she stirred the chicken soup she made for the family. She also had a present for Hisoka's Birthday coming up but since it was three days away, she decided she wanted to give it to him now.

"Yeah, Mom I'm coming!" He grumbles. A shorter 11-year-old boy with short red hair and piercing amber eyes came over walking over or around objects purposely placed in the way by his mother. He looks up at his mother giving her a smug look.

"Bet you thought that would get me." He said sounding proud. His mother laughs softly and pulled him into a hug. "No little one i knew you can do it"

They had a rough time when Hisoka was born because he never showed signs of being blind until the doctor told them. The father was upset immediately wanting to disown the child, but the doctor informed them that he is not a cripple child, but the father did not care.

When Hisoka became three the mother already taught Hisoka to follow her voice and "look" towards her direction to which he followed smiling and laughing, she trained his sense of hearing and sense of smell to be better than a normal person and until his current age it was even better than hers. And she could not be prouder.

When he became six years, he told his mother he can sense when someone was close by or when there is someone looking at him. To which she kissed his cheek and said he did exceptionally good. She taught him braille so he can still be educated not that he needed it since she saw him smart already.

Of course, she taught how to distinguish someone by touching their face but only when the other party is okay with it and Hisoka marveled at how beautiful he knew his mother was.

By the age of Eight years old the father came back from his supposed long trip that he missed eight years’ worth of his son growing up. While Hisoka was excited to see his father, he was also nervous. And His mother was not so happy.

Hisoka never told his mother that he also learned the ability to feel something around whoever he was talking to. Almost as if he can tell when a person is sad, happy, or angry without having to hear their voice.

This age was also the age his Father told him to his face he did not want a cripple son who could not see. "Hey kid can you see this! HUH!" He flipped his son off who was trying to be strong for his Mother who he heard got smacked hard across the face blaming her for such a useless child.

"No i can't, but i can really tell a stupid and useless man when I hear one." he said back with anger. Which lead him to getting hit repeatedly with a belt or getting something thrown at him.

"How dare you talk back to me you little brat!" He grabbed Hisoka by the hair which made the young boy scream in pain as he was being dragged back to his room by his hair, “Let me go!!” Hisoka shouted. Before he called out to his mother “MOM!”  
  
"RYAN! DONT HURT MY SON!" He would hear his mother shout only to hear the door slam shut and locked before she can reach them in time.

He felt his heart pound in his chest he could feel the blood rushing to his head. He felt good to at least dodge or block most of the blows coming at him, but it was not enough since he still got beaten up, he was thrown to his bed panting and curled up, but he did not shed a single tear in front of his father.

"I wish you wasn't born maybe then i could have a chance to have a son who wasn't so useless" he spits in front of Hisoka and left the room and ten minutes later Hisoka felt something strong and deadly and heard his mother fight his father before he heard his father slam the door and leave.

Hisoka was still curled up shaking violently. He felt a hand on his shoulder and slapped it away "D-dont touch me!" he said "it's me sweetie" "i-i don't care leave me alone!"

His mother respected his wishes when she left, she would hear him cry it was such a heartbreaking sound she shed a few tears herself holding the end of her shirt. It would be around midnight where Hisoka would stop sobbing tiring himself out.

His mother would clean him up and bandage him kissing his cheeks which woke him up. He jolts up and hugs his mother crying again. "I’m sorry I'm not good enough, I’m sorry that i can't see and father hurts you because of me"

Hisoka said through his tears to which his mother grips his face "no sweetie you are perfect in every way, i love that you are my child because you are so handsome and smart. I love you and you will never be worthless and i will not let you think that about yourself. "

Hisoka nods but still felt bad.

Between the ages of nine and ten Hisoka went through vigorous amounts of training with the help of his mother as a reward show would rewards him by doing tricks and slowly explaining each one by step until Hisoka could do it "with his eyes closed"

And by the age of eleven, now Hisoka was smiling up at his mother who passed him his bowl of soup and walked over and sat down and started to eat his soup.

"Honey i want to give you an early birthday gift you ready?"  
  


Hisoka looks up and grins nodding his head. When he takes his gift, he feels it and then opens it up before feeling a smaller box. His eyes widen slightly "Mother, are these playing cards this is awesome now i can do those neat tricks you showed me"

~~~

The dark day came when he was a young teen where he smelled and felt death around his mother. "Don't leave me please.... I can't lose you" he felt his eyes water looking towards his mother’s face.

He could never forget how proud his mother was of him. He could say he felt her smile as she caressed his face for the last time before he felt her hand fall limp on the bed. Hisoka scream in pain.  
  


He soon found the scent of his father and walked towards the street he was in boasting about something Hisoka did not care to listen to. He walked towards him and then started to run towards him his anger rising when his father turned around and he gasped when Hisoka landed a punch right between his eyes making the man collapse to the floor blood spewing out his nose.

Hisoka was shedding tears as he kept punching his fathers face over and over all he had recalling in his head was the abuse he did to his mother and he wanted him to pay. “don’t worry father….im my own person now because of mother but if I ever hear you talk ill about her, I will bring you closer to death then now” he looked at his father’s friends “and if you help this man, I will kill you to”

He was breathing heavy as he stood up from his father before he decided that he needed him to feel something, so he grabbed his wrist and twisted it until the bone popped and managed to rip the skin and he did the same to the other. Feeling the fear from his father. “I don’t like having a weak father” he said with malice and stood up spitting right in front of his father and walked out the small town he found his father in.

He traveled long by scent until he could not stand the heat and collapse....

Why did he have such tedious memories just now, was this something that he will not be able to forget as much as he tried.

~~~

"Hey! Hisoka!" Y/n whines beside him "are you with me you looked deep in thought just now" you said concerned.

"Hmm?" He raised a brow looking down at you

"Well? Whats wrong Hisoka?" You look up at him while walking towards his room.

"Ah... well I was born Blind and certain bright lights bothers me." He said softly noticing the movement beside him silenced.

You stood there shocked watching Hisoka walk confidently towards his room. You ran towards him to catch up, but you could not believe it.

"I... I could not tell; you fight as if you have sight thats.... thats amazing actually" you said, and you were surprised to see his eyes widen with that.

"Why do you look so surprised silly" you giggle lightly. He looked away. "I thought you would...feel pity for me and i did not want to be treated differently" he said honestly.

You sat close to him "you can look at me as if you can see me Hisoka that truly is amazing" you said you were hesitant but you said to yourself if you get your hand chopped off from touching him without his asking it will be okay.

So, throwing caution out the window you took his hand and was surprised to see he held it. His smile was small. "How long?" He asked

You blushed deeply "w-what do you mean?"

He chuckles looking back up at you "you have a crush on me doll how long"

You gave a nervous laugh and looked away "since our first fight i really couldn't help myself you are the perfect man, able to fight, but also be able do your own thing outside of fighting." You said softly smiling more.

"How adorable you are. I know you have a beautiful voice, but if possible i would like to put a face to it" he said softly smiling shyly.

Your eyes widen in a sudden realization that Hisoka’s home was always dim even when the sun was out, he would have curtains that made the sun beam less brightly in his room.

How did you not notice certain things, like how you chose to watch tv with him he never was looking at it but somewhere else or had his eyes closed looking down. You thought he just was bored, and the time you decided to read a book before in his room and you gave him a book that you found he took it but was quiet still holding the book you had asked what was wrong and he shrugged saying that he was not interested in the book, but you knew he never even opened it.

There was that time when you both went shopping and while he dressed elegant outside the fighting ring or when he was on missions, he also wore those unique outfits when he was active, and he always looked perfect. But it should have clicked when you asked him how you looked, he was for a moment staring at your face instead of your outfit before saying you look fine and walking away.

You were starting to feel bad because you and him went to a restaurant and you passed him a menu and you saw him place it down and remained quiet until you asked if he was hungry, he told you he wasn’t picky but did not know what is good so he told you to choose for him lucky for you choosing the salmon was the best solution because he enjoyed it.

“y/n? are you alright your pretty quiet right now.” He asked suddenly he sounded slightly stressed because he thought you had felt pity or did not want him to touch you.

  
  
“oh! Yes, I’m sorry Hisoka I just realized that you inadvertently gave me hints about your secret and I was to slow to notice” you sigh low and then took his hand. “um you can Hisoka I don’t mind” you felt your cheeks flush when he smiles and slowly brought his hand to your face slowly.

He caresses your face, he felt how smooth it was no type of imperfections, his fingers gently graze your ears feeling it matched your looks, he then moved his thumbs gently across your closed eyes then your nose and lastly your plumped lips. “hmm” he hums low and leaned closer to your smirking.

“I was right Y/N~” he said sensually. To which you were curious as to what he meant. “right about what Hisoka?”

“you are beautiful” he said softly before kissing you passionately on the lips you were surprised at first before you closed your eyes melting into the kiss wrapping your arms around him, he pushed you down and was above you still kissing you making you moan low softly in the kiss only pulling away when you both needed to breath.   
  
  
“wow… that was amazing” you said breathlessly smiling in content.   
  
  
“haha I know~” he teased sitting back and helping you up.

Ever since you know about Hisoka’s blindness you learned more about what he does and likes, and it made you more excited to learn about it. He read to you the same book you showed him, but it was in braille and it amazed you to no end, he showed you the cards his mother got him that was in brail as well.

He explained how he learned from his mother everything he knows before telling you he lost her when he was young you held him close when he sounded devastated. But you had been working on your nen for long time while being with him and it was time to bring him to your big present, so you took him to the most beautiful spot outside the city and the view was amazing.

  
“Hisoka?” you called him lightly  
  


“yes Doll?” he asked he had his eyes closed inhaling the clean air.   
  
  
“I have a surprise for you well two of them but in order for it to happen I need you to trust me love” you said with a strong determination.  
  


He was surprised but nodded his head “okay love what is it you expect me to do?” he asked. You smiled “keep your eyes closed” then you touched his hands and started to use your nen ability this was the one you were working on and if it works you will be so glad.   
  
  
he felt a warm sensation then he wondered what was happening you felt the link was set and then opened your eyes your effect works if you are holding the persons hand, or you are close to that person more than body but in mind as well.

“um open your eyes love slowly…as long as your bound to me physically or through our love you can…. see what I see.” When you said this you the pounding in your chest was caused in hopes that it works.

Hisoka opens his eyes slowly and his eyes widen when he saw the beautiful view of the city from afar and the water surround it the sunset was coming down slowly, so it was not bright. Seeing all the colors around him was amazing then he looked towards you and he smiled brightly.   
  
  
“Y/N I love you so much or this” he said softly kissing you deeply and you kissed him back still holding his hand still you pulled back and smirk “so handsome this is how sexy you look” you showed him a mirror and he smirks seeing he did look good “hmm I figured~”  
  


You laughed and shaking your head before you told him to sit down because this one is very important so he does still holding your hand you passed him a photo that was flipped over so he could not see it yet. “okay love I did a very long search without letting you know and it was tough but I found it i…I hope you like this..” you said softly.  
  


When he turns the picture over it was a picture of his mother and himself. And his eyes widen slightly he placed it on his lap and touched his mothers face seeing blurry suddenly but when he blinks, he saw and felt the teardrop “Mom…” he said low his voice low. “she looked beautiful…. I miss her so much” he said low. He takes a shaky breath and looks at you from the side before sitting back and smiling small.   
  
  
“thank you love so much for this…I love the surprise so much love. But you need to finish this up I can feel your aura is getting tired.” You smiled and slowly closed your ability very tired. While you were doing so Hisoka stared at you for a moment while the lights slowly fade then he looked at the photo smiling as the last things he saw was you and his mother.  
  


He felt you lean on his shoulder and could tell that you were tired, so he held you close while you relaxed.

He was proud to be who he is, and he was glad he had the opportunity to see for the first time his love and his mother.

“I hope you are proud of me, Mom..”

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> i cried idk why QwQ


End file.
